


The Devil’s Soulmate

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19
Relationships: Lucifer/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Devil’s Soulmate





	1. Summary

God Knew Lucifer Would Fall So He Created Someone, A Girl More Or Less.   
This Girl Would Be His Salvation And His Redemption,

So Alas The Devil Had A Soulmate And He Had Been Dreaming Of The Girl Ever Since . . . . . . 

Well Ever Since The Beginning Of Time When God Had Created The Girl,

And That's Where Neveah Rose Gabrielle Lightwood Comes In, She's A 24 Year Old Powerful Shadowhunter, 

That Has Lived Many Live's Without Realising It, Each Of Them She Always Found Her Way To The Devil

And Fell For Him Every Time But Never Lived Long Enough To Help Him Redeem Himself,

Is It Different This Time Though, Can Neveah Finally Reach Her True Potential 

And Fulfilling Her Destiny The One She Was Created For To Help Lucifer Redeem Himself And Become Queen Of The Shadow Realm

Only Time Will Tell For This Is Only The Beginning Of The Tale About 

The Devil's Soulmate


	2. Character Information

Name : Neveah Rose Gabrielle Lightwood 

Mother : Mayrse Lightwood 

Father : Robert Lightwood

Brother : Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood

Sister : Isabelle Lightwood 

Age : 24

Species : Shadowhunter


	3. Cast

Hailee Steinfeld As Neveah Rose Gabrielle Lightwood 

_________________________________________

Matthew Daddario As Alec Lightwood

_________________________________________

Emeraude Toubia As Isabelle Lightwood

_________________________________________

Katherine McNamara As Clairy Fray

_________________________________________

Dominic Sherwood As Jace Herondale

_________________________________________

Lesley-Anne Brandt As Mazikeen 

_________________________________________

Lauren German as Chloe Decker 

_________________________________________

Tom Ellis As Lucifer Morningstar


	4. Character Quotes

"I Have No Choice, I Have To Do It" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Jace Wayland

"There Is Always A Choice Neveah" ~ Jace Wayland To Neveah Lightwood

"Not This Time There Isn't Jace, I Can't Explain It, But I Have To Do It" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Jace Wayland

_________________________________________

"I'm Neveah Lightwood, Who Are You?" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Lucifer Morningstar

"Well Love, I'm The Devil Himself, Lucifer Morningstar Pleasure To Meet You" ~ Lucifer Morningstar To Neveah Lightwood

"Oh My Angel!" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Lucifer Morningstar

_________________________________________

"Izzy I'm Confused" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Isabelle Lightwood 

"About What Neveah?, About Him?" ~ Isabelle Lightwood To Neveah Lightwood 

"Yes But Also About It All, Like Why Am I Remembering Things That Have Happened Years Ago Before I Was Even Born" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Isabelle Lightwood 

"I Don't Know Why But I'm Gonna Help You Figure It Out, We'll Do It Together" ~ Isabelle Lightwood To Neveah Lightwood 

_________________________________________

"You Know You're Pretty Alright And Badass For A Demon" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Mazikeen

"Thanks, You're Pretty Alright Too For Being Half Angel" ~ Mazikeen To Neveah Lightwood 

_________________________________________

"You Need To Stay Away From Him" ~Alec Lightwood To Neveah Lightwood 

"I Can't Do That" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Alec Lightwood 

"Then Tell Me Why Neveah, Tell Me Why You Can't Do What I've Asked You Too, To Keep You Safe And From Most Likely Getting Hurt" ~ Alec Lightwood To Neveah Lightwood 

"Because It Hurts, It Hurts Not Just Emotionally But Pshycially Too, That's Why I Can't Stay Away Because It's Too Much Pain Too" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Alec Lightwood 

_________________________________________

"You Can't Love The Devil Neveah, He's The Devil" ~ Clary Fray To Neveah Lightwood 

"Watch Me Love Him Clary, And Who Cares Of He's The Devil He's Still Technically An Angel" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Clary Fray 

_________________________________________

"Do You Really Believe Him? When He Says He's The Devil" ~ Chloe Decker To Neveah Lightwood 

"Of Course I Do, I'm Half Angel Myself, Well The Proper Term Is Nephlim But Anyway,

I'm A Shadowhunter We Protect The Mundane's From The Shadow World" ~ Neveah Lightwood To Chloe Decker


	5. P1 ~ Chapter 1 : The Mortal Cup & A Mission From The Clave

'In The Beginning The Angel Lucifer Was Cast Out Of Heaven, Condemned To Rule Hell And Continuously Find His Soulmate Over And Over Again For All Eternity, 

The Only Way To Break The Endless Cycle Of Finding And Losing His Love Over And Over Again Was For Lucifer To Redeem Himself With The Help Of His Soulmate '

Third Persons POV :

~flashback~

Neveah knocked on a door and walked in the room, it was an office. A Desk where her parents sat at was in front on a stain glass window, Neveah walked over and stood in front of the desk smiling at her parents.

"You asked to see me, mum dad?" She asked

"Yes we did, please sit we have much to discuss" Robert replied to his daughter,

holding out an arm indicting for her to sit down in the chair that was in front of the desk, Neveah sat down and put her hands in her lap.

"Yes, we have an assignment for you from the clave" Mayrse Lightwood said speaking up

"What's the assignment?" Neveah asked her parents.

"The clave want to send you to Los Angeles for a couple weeks," Robert said picking up a file,

Haven leaned back in her seat not saying anything choosing to wait until they've finished speaking.

"There's been some unusual demon activity and some suspicious mundane death's" Robert continued 

"And they want you to go check it out discreetly as they don't think the LA Institute is handling the problem" Maryse said speaking this time

"And if any of the shadowhunters from the LA Institute ask anything?" Haven said speaking 

"You're there on leave, for a holiday if you will" Mayrse answered her daughter.

"Okay, and when will I leave for LA?" Nevah

"You will leave in a weeks time"Mayrse spoke 

"So you'll have plenty of time to pack, say goodbye to everyone that you want to as well 

as read over the files the Clave want you to read over about the mission" Robert added on 

*end of flashback*

~Present Time~

Neveah sat on a chair at small table that was on the balcony attached to her room, she held a file in her hand that had to deal with the case she was going to investigate in Low Angeles, she read the file silently to herself.

Suspicious mundane deaths and demon activity in LA :

the demon activity include : 

● the buying and selling of mundane blood, also looks like sacrificial magic has been used

~ purpose is unknown as of yet

Evidence pointing to sacrificial finds include:

● Bloodied Goats head in the middle of a pentagram

● Pentagram made in Mundane's blood

● dead Shadow hunter found in the middle of Pentagram with bloodied goats head 

~ Extra Information ~ 

Threatening words written in Latin found at the scene 

Diabolus autem per lapsum et oriri in omnibus in quibus cave diaboli jacet visus est et in planum

(the devil has fallen but he will rise all beware of where the devil lies for he is in plain sight)

The Los Angeles Institute is under susspions of being involved in the activity , as we believe that they are incompantte and are instigating the demonic and sacraffical activity.

_______________________________________

Neveah was sitting at a table out on her balcony, she looked out over her view of the city it was early in the morning and the sun had just risen.

she decided it was time to finally read the file the Clave wanted her to,   
She read the file over a couple times, shocked at what has been happening in Los Angeles with the demonic and sacrificial activity.

there hasn't been this much activity in a while especially in one area, and killing shadowhunters that was just wrong and made her angry especially if the LA Institute was involved and instigating it all.

Neveah sighed and closed the file putting it down on the table she sat at, she ran her hands through her hair, this was gonna be a tough mission/ case for her and she wasn't fully ready for it, though she knows she will need to be.

*scene Change*

A red headed girl walked in to an empty room and towards the back there was a table with four people sitting at it. 

The girl walked over to the table getting out a folder of drawings.

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray" she said,

putting the folder down on the table, the people opened the folder and looked at a landscape drawing.

"This landscape is very decorative."

"Well, I wasn't really going for decorative, exactly" 

"What are those?"

one of the lady's asked pointing to the drawings on the cover of the folder.

"Of those, nothing just, um" clary stammered before continuing 

"Some ideas for a graphic novel I'm drawing for a friend. Really, it's just there by mistake." 

"The Brooklyn academy of arts don't believe in mistakes." 

*scene change*

A bunch of coups were out in the middle of nowhere at a warehouse, you could hear a car horn blaring and a dog barking.

A dark skinned detective walked over to another one that stood on one side of a dead body that had a red silk materiel covering the chest and lower area.

"Same MO as the others?"

"Yeah, this one's drained of blood." 

The dog kept barking and one of the dark skinned detective looked at the dog his eyes flashing a different colour and the dog whimpered and laid down going quiet.

"This makes seven." 

"Yeah, not good."

*Scene Change*

"Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?" A black haired boy asked 

"I don't know, Alec. Lazy vampire maybe?" A black haired girl replied 

"There must be something special about their blood." Alec commented 

"What could be so special about mundane blood?" A blonde boy said

"You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for" the back haired girl said

Neveah came walking over to the group.

"Jace, Alec , Izzy stop dillydalliying and go before i tell someone your going in an unapproved mission." She said sternly to the three of them.


	6. P2 ~ Chapter 1 : The Mortal Cup

*Scene Change / Time Skip*

Clary gasped awake head butting Isabelle.

"Ow" Isabelle said rubbing her forehead

"Wait I don't know who you are" Clary said confused.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane or distracted.

Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Isabelle replied smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace?" Clary asked

"You really don't know much, do you?" Isabelle said

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me." Clary replied 

Isabelle laughed before she spoke.

"And by 'taken' I assume you mean saved your life?" She said

Alec walked in to the room and leaned up against the wall.

"A mundane shouldn't even be here." Alec said 

"Where is "here" exactly?" Clary asked

"She's not a mundane, Alec." Jace replied to him

"How do you know that?" Alec asked

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." Jace said

"Look, Isabelle, can you" Jace said,

looking at her before he turned and faced Clary.

"I'm Jace Wayland." he said

"I'm, uh - Clary Fray," Clary said in reply

"we know who you are." Jace replied vaguely 

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked 

"You find everything unusual, Alec."Jace replied 

"I have to report this to Neveah and the Clave"Alec stated

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace said frustrated 

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Issabelle spoke 

"I love you, too." Alec said smirking,

"But this" he said motioning to clary with his head

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute. Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?" Jace said snapping slightly 

*scene change* 

Neveah walked in to the training room and grabbed a wooden staff stick.

"Go, it's my turn" she said roughly to

the girl that was taking a drink of water out her water bottle, the girl grabbed her bottle and ran out, the girl knew not to get in Neveah's way wjen she was in a bad mood.

"Bad day?" Hodge Starkweather asked her 

"You have no idea" Neveah replied.

"Let's go then" Hodge said tapping his blades together 

"Bring it" Nevah said,

tilting her to the side smirking and walking forward with her weapon.

*Scene Change*

Isabelle and Alec were walked out the infirmary room that clary was in and walked down the hall of the institute.

"What is with him?" Alec asked Isabelle confused.

"Keep Walking with me, big brother. I'll explain it to you."Isabelle replied 

"We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters." Alec spoke 

"There is now." Isabelle said

"You don't find that strange?" Alec questioned 

"What I find strange is that you're so upset."Isabelle said smirking 

"Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." She continued.

Alec stayed silent and gave Isabelle a pointed look, Isabelle laughed before she spoke again.

"You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself." Isabelle said

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission. We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job." Alec replied frustrated 

*Scene Change*

"Your wound, it's healed." Jace said pointing it out to Clary. 

"How is that even possible? So, what, I'm miraculously healed, and all of you stunning people have magical powers?" Clary asked confused 

Jace scoffed, "No. No, don't confuse me with a Warlock." He replied 

"A what?" Clary questioned 

"A warlock. It's one of the Downworlders." Jace said assuming that Clary knew about them.

"Okay, you're not making any sense."Clary replied confused.

"Warlocks, vampires, Seelies" Jace said naming downworlders.

"Literally my brain is about to explode."

"Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world.

So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons." Jace replied explaining almost all of it

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find my mom." 

Clary's voice started to break, "The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother."

"Please. Please help me find her." She continued saying softly.

"I'm the best chance you've got." Jace replied 

"I don't even know you." Clary spoke

*Scene Change*

Clary and Jace walked out the doors of the institute and down the steps

"So, why can't Simon see you?" Clary asked Jace

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, 'cause well, denying them all this." Jace replied smirking.

"What do you have on, Clary? Let me take you home." Simon said,

taking his jacket off and putting it around Clary's shoulders 

"I don't think I have one anymore." Clary replied

"Why? What do you mean?" Simon asked

"Well" Clary started to say but was interrupted 

"Clary Fairchild!" A man said getting her attention 

Clary gasped holding a hand over her mouth as Jace came up behind them man attacking him.

"Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at?"

Jace and the guy were fighting each otehr trying to take the other out.

"If you give us the girl, I'll let you live."

"You're in no position to be making rules." Jace replied to the man as he had him in a chockhold 

Jace grunts and the man elbows him, the two started fighting and Clary gasping at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"We'll never stop hunting her."the stranger said the Jace

"This is for my father." Jace replied stabbing the guy with his seraph blade

The man gasped and Jace let him go and the guy fell to the ground dead

*Scene Change/ Time Skip*

"He's here to capture or kill you."

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke."Simon said shocked

" We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary replied,

thinking about what she saw and overheard at the police station.

"Clary, I need to keep you safe." Simon said trying to pull her away 

"I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Jace said to her

"What are you talking about? Clary you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help. Clary, please. Clary, come on" Simon said confused,

He was trying to get Clary away from Jace and whatever situation she was in.


	7. Chapter 2 : The Decent To Hell Isn’t Easy

~Previously On The Devil's Soulmate~

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke."Simon said shocked

" We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary replied,

thinking about what she saw and overheard at the police station.

"Clary, I need to keep you safe." Simon said trying to pull her away 

"I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Jace said to her

"What are you talking about? Clary you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help. Clary, please. Clary, come on" Simon said confused,

He was trying to get Clary away from Jace and whatever situation she was 

~Now On The Devil's Soulmate~

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" Alec asked as he walked up to Clary, Simon and Jace

"A Circle member followed him to get to Clary." Jace replied 

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother." Clary said speaking up

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asked confused,

wondering what the hell Clary had gotten herself into

"All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed including my father. And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Jace said

" But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Clary asked

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter? Yeah." Jace replied

"Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm sure there's got to be someone out there who can tell us - why they've taken my mother." said Clary frustrated and upset

"There is." Jace replied, 'You coming?" he continued as he turned around to start walking away in another direction

"Yeah.' Clary said and followed Jace in the same direction.

*Scene Change*

Jace and Clary walked in to the training room seeing a man and girl fighting.

"who's that guy and girl?" Clary asked 

"Neveah Lightwood, Alec and Izzy's older sister," Jace said, 

" and that's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer. And, more important for us, a former Circle member. After the uprising, Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends. But he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute." Jace continued on

Neveah and Hodge stopped fighting and Neveah walked over to punching bag that hadn't been hung up picking up her water bottle taking a drink, Hodge turned around and saw Clary.

"Jocelyn." Hodge said shocked thinking Clary was her mother.

"uh.. im Clary, Jocelyn Fray is my mother" she said 

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her. And she was one of my best friends." Hodge replied back.

Neveah turned around with her water bottle still in hand and got a good look at Clary.

"wow, you really do look like your mother" Neveah commented once she got a good look at Clary

" thank you, but anyway my mum has been kidnapped by someone named Valentine and his men." Clary replied

"by the circle Hodge, Neveah." Jace added on

"but that's impossible" Hodge and Neveah said at the same time.

"Valentine is dead and the circle died with him." Hodge said adding on, before he groaned in pain as a circle ruin on his neck started glowing like it was burning him.

"what's happening?" Clary asked confused as to why Hodge was groaning in pain.

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did, This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow." Hodge replied standing up properly again.

"we can't torture him Jace" Clary said looking at him she then turned her head to face Neveah, 

"surely you wouldn't want to Neveah" she continued 

Neveah and Jace shrugged their shoulders at Clary but Neveah was the one to speak up.

"it's his own choice Fray, he can do what he wants," she said

Neveah then walked to over to Jace putting a hand on his shoulder,

"i better go start packing, i'll see you later okay" Neveah added on patting Jace's shoulder before walking off out the room.

*Scene Change*

Neveah bent down pulling an empty suitcase out from under her bed. she picked the empty suitcase up and lifted it up and on to her bed setting it down, Neveah turned away from her bed walking over to her walk in closet opening the doors looking inside at all her clothes and shoes.

"what should i pack?" Neveah said to herself thinking out loud as she walked in side her walk in closet.

Neveah walked to the back of the closet where there was a wall with all her shoes on it. she searched her shoes looking at them all deciding what ones she was going to pack to take with her. Neveah started grabbing a couple pairs of heels and boots before her arms were filled she walked back out the closet and put the shoes on her bed and went back to the closet grabbing some flats and sneakers and decided that was enough shoes she needed and put them on her bed with her other pile of shoes.

Neveah went back to her closet and grabbed a few pairs of socks, bras and undies and dumped them on her bed as well, she went back in to her closet and started grabbing dresses, shirts, singlets, shorts and skirts grabbing enough so they will last her a while before she has to buy new clothes. Neveah then started folding the clothes packing them neatly in to the suitcase, once she had finished packing the clothes she started putting the shoes in on top of the clothes.

by now Neveah had finished packing all her stuff in the suitcase and all she had to do in the morning was to pack toiletries in the suitcase in the morning, as Neveah zipped the suitcase and sat it gently at the end of her bed she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"come in" she called out as she stood back up.

Neveah's bedroom door opened revealing her younger sister Izzy walking in the door shutting it behind her.

"what's up Iz" Neveah said smiling at her sister.

"can i pretty please borrow those ankle boots of your's, the ones with the flowers on them" Izzy begged Neveah.

Neveah rolled her eyes at Izzy and smiled.

"and how did i know you were going to ask that" Neveah laugh 

"because you know me" Izzy replied back laughing.

"there on the third shelf of my shoe wall, you can keep them cause they are too small for me now im gonna buy a new pair in LA when i go shopping for clothes"Neveah said smiling 

Izzy Squealed in delight hugging Neveah before she ran off in to Neveah's closet and grabbed the boots she was wanting and ran back out grinning.

"thank you!, thank you!, thank you!" Izzy said happily as she hugged Neveah again.

"your welcome lil sis" Neveah replied.

*Time Skip/ Scene Change*

Neveah sat at the desk that was in front her her window that overlooked the city, she was sketching in her drawing pad a picture of the view she had from the window. she was working on the shading of a building when a fire message appeared in front of her, Neveah grabbed the paper as it floated down and read it.

Leave for LA tonight - The Clave


	8. Chapter 3 : Welcome To LA

Third Persons POV : 

Neveah sighed and threw the piece of paper in the bin and then got up packing up her sketching stuff and walked over to the end of her bed and gently sat it down on it. 

Neveah picked up her suitcase and set it gently on the bed unzipping it, she put her sketching stuff inside and then walked in to the bathroom en-suite that was attached to her room,

Neveah grabbed her hairbrush and walked out back in to her room and put the brush in her suitcase and zipped it up.

she tied her hair back in to a low ponytail and picked up the suitcase and then her wallet and keys, and phone as well putting them in her pocket. 

Neveah grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it along side her as she left her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the hallways of the institute making her way to the exit, she turned a few corners before she came to the front if the institute and walked out the door.

Neveah walked around to the garage that was hidden and got her keys out her pocket pressing the button unlocking the boot of her car and opened the lid. she put her suitcase inside the boot and shut it, 

Neveah walked around to the drivers side opening the door and got in to the car, she shut the door put her seat belt on, and put her keys in to the ignition turning them starting the car.

*Scene Change / Time Skip*

Neveah's POV :

after a long drive i finally made it to LA, it was late at night and the city was alive, people everywhere out for the night exploring the town. i came to a stop at some lights and saw a McDonald's just up the road, i was hungry and my stomach had started rumbling.

the lights turned green and i pushed my foot down on the accelerator driving up the road, i turned the indicator on to go right and pulled in to the McDonald's parking lot. i came up to the drive thru window and a worker opened the window.

"hi welcome to McDonald's what can i get you tonight?" she asked.

"can i get a large double quarter meal with a coke" i replied 

"was that all for tonight?" the worker asked

"can i get a large plain sundae and a medium chips as well" i replied to her

"that'll be $25, will it be on cash or card?" She asked

"card please" i answered

i got my card out of my purse and scanned it on the pay pass part of the machine, the worker told me to go to the next window and i drove forward. i came to a stop at the second window and took a quick look at my phone while i waited for my food.

Have fun in LA and be safe sis love you xx - Izzy

will do and luv you too xx -Neveah 

i put my phone down after i answered the text and i saw a worker come towards the window with my food, the worker opened the window and he passed me my food then drink tray with the sundae and drink on it. 

"have a good night" the worker said to me

"thank you" i replied 

i sat the food and cup tray next to and drove out the drive thru slowly and drove back out on to the road towards my apartment I had in LA that I was going to stay while here.

*Scene Change / Time Skip*

i got up off the couch and picked up my rubbish from my dinner, walked in to the kitchen and put it in the bin. i looked at the time and it was late almost midnight, i started walking towards my bedroom when a fire message floated down and i caught it in my hand.

we have organised for you to work in one of the precincts that we believe are safe from conspirators, you start tomorrow morning at 10 am - the Clave

i sighed crumpling up the paper and chucked it in the bin, i walked in to my bedroom. i walked over to the side of my bed, i pulled the covers back and got in to it laying down. i pulled the covers back over me, i leaned over and plugged the charger cord in to my phone and set it down on my bedside table, i turned and laid on my back closing my eyes and darkness over took me.

*Time Skip*

I woke up to the alarm on my phone going off, i groaned and sat up pushing the covers off me. I looked to my bedside table and noticed a letter sitting on top of my phone, 

It was from the clave and it had the address of of the police precinct I was going to be working at, I put the letter to the side and tapped the stop button on the alarm.

I swung my legs around and stood up from, I walked over to my suitcase which I had sitting on the draws near my bedroom door. I grabbed some clothes out and a pair of shoes then laid them down on my bed.

I went for a quick shower to wake up, as I got out I wrapped the towel around me and went back in to my room, I dried myself off and got dressed.

I left my apartment locking the door behind me, I went down stairs to the garage where all the tenants park their cars. I found mine unlocking it, I got in to the car putting my bag in the passengers seat. 

I got out my stele and covered my runes so no one would be able to see them. I glamoured and hid my stele in my hair, I put my seatbelt on and started the car.

*Time Skip*

I walked in to the precinct it was busy, in was trying to find the captains office when i bumped in to someone.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said apologetically helping the girl up 

"It's alright I wasn't either," she said smiling, 

"you must be the new girl that's meant to be my new partner" she said holding her hand out 

"Yep that me, Neveah Rose Lightwood at your service but please call me Neveah" I said smiling shaking her hand 

"I'm Chloe Decker, it's nice to meet you too, and welcome to LA" she replied after shaking my hand


End file.
